The Gunman's Daughter
by nvzblgrrl
Summary: Jigen has some business in the States to attend to and he doesn't want Lupin (or Goemon, for that matter) within ten miles of it. Oneshot.


Lupin guffawed as the gun man gave him a dirty look. "So you got business in the States, Jigen. What about that business says that I can't come along with? Is it a woman? All the shit you give me about Fujiko-"

Jigen pulled his hat further down over his eyes. "To answer your questions; 'Plenty', 'Technically', and 'That's Different'. In that order."

"Aw, Jigen…" Lupin whined.

"Don't 'aw' me." The gunman said. "This is personal, not business, and there are some things that I would rather you not get involved with."

"Like your girlfriend." The thief cooed.

Jigen flipped his hat brim up to glare at his partner. "Will you shut up about the girlfriend?! It's not a girlfriend! It's a family thing!"

"Your mom?" Lupin asked, suddenly interested.

"No!"

* * *

A thin girl, eighteen or so, with bushy, dark brown hair wearing a dark suit waited in the graveyard, leaning against the stone angel carelessly, only cracking a smile as Jigen came into view. "Nice to see you again."

The gunman blew some smoke, before grinding out his spent cigarette. "You too, kid." He said as he pulled a fresh coffin nail out of the box.

She pulled out a match box. "Need a light?" She asked.

"You smoke now?" He asked, mildly surprised.

She smirked, even as she pulled a fancy metal cigarette case out of her coat pocket. "Now I can get away with it in public." She tapped the case. "Course, it's only a couple lights a day. Don't have the kind of money that it takes to feed a habit like yours."

"Huh. What brand?" Jigen asked, honestly curious.

"Pall Mall. White menthol." She said, as she took one out.

He nodded. "Good taste. I take Pall Mall too. Switched from red to blue for my health. Cut back a little too. Down to two and a half packs a day."

She smiled puckishly as she lit her cancer stick up, offering the light up to her companion. "Doctor's advice?"

Jigen cracked a smile as he lit his cigarette off the proffered flame. "Believe it. So is your old man…?"

The smile broke, giving way to a guarded expression. "He remarried. I was eleven."

"Surprised you didn't bring it up earlier." He commented before taking a drag.

She shrugged. "Eh, it wasn't a big deal. She makes him happy, so I don't say anything."

"Mmm. They treat you decent?" Jigen asked.

Another shrug of the shoulders. "Nah. That's why I left as soon as I graduated. Surprised I didn't see you there."

"Didn't get an invitation." The gunman said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"True. Not like you ever give me a mailing address." The smile was back.

"Point taken. Anything interesting in your life?" He asked, changing the subject.

The girl's face lit up. "Got a little sister and a little brother. The girl's a real brat, but the boy is a treasure. Just look at the photo." The photo was pulled out of an inner pocket and passed over.

The little boy was red haired, with wide blue eyes. "Huh, cute."  
"I taught him his first word." She declared proudly.

"What was it?" He asked, sounding honestly curious.

"Shit."

Jigen snorted. "Bet your old man loved that."

The girl grinned widely. "Yeah. Almost loosened a tooth. Lucky I didn't have to go to the dentist."

"Ugh, yeah. Lucky." He looked over his shoulder. "Shit."

She followed his line of sight. "What? Old mafia competition or one of your crazy boyfriends?"

"Boyfr- what are you on about? No, wait. I don't want to hear it." He threw up his hands.

"Because I thought that you were-"

He cut her off. "Don't. Want. To. Hear. It."

She threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine, fine. What's up with your partners?" She put sarcastic little finger quotes around the word 'partners'.

"They don't have any respect for a man's privacy, that's what. They're hiding over in the bushes like they're super spies."

She took another look, spotting a splotch of yellow Fiat. "Eh. You can invite them over if you like."

"No. Hell no. Lupin will just perv out on you and Goemon will just be… Ugh. No." Jigen pulled down the brim of his hat.

The girl laughed. "It's cute when you decide to play the touch-my-daughter-and-you're-dead dad."

"I'm not cute." The gunman protested.

"Yeah, whatever, motherfucker." She flashed a blinding smile that wasn't yellowed by cigarettes yet. "I'll have you know that all my allure is inherited from you. I have to beat off the boys with a stick."

He took a deep drag. "Hey, I might not be your dad, but I can still do a good twerp sweating. Scare 'em off for good." Jigen grinned. "Like that Engvall guy said, I ain't afraid to go back to prison."

She laughed. "I can't believe that you are still saying that you aren't my dad. I'm pretty much a palette swap of you. With boobs. And you play every single positive dad stereotype to the hilt."

"You get your looks from your mom, not me, and somebody has to take responsibility, because your old man certainly ain't."

"Eh. Say what you want, motherfucker." She said, still smiling, before looking over to the Fiat again, where the sounds of a tussle were coming from. "You can invite your lunatic friends over if you like."

Jigen cringed. "I don't want to. They won't shut up about this for weeks if they find out."

"No skin off my nose, motherfucker."

He frowned, tilting up his hat high enough to send a half-hearted glare at her. "You need to get a better nickname for me."

"You fucked a mother. Extensively. It's not exactly inaccurate. And you freaked out when I called you 'Papa' that one time."

JIgen blushed in embarrassment at the memory. "Oh, yeah. Which birthday was that?"

"Eighth. The last time that I had a party with other people."

"Sorry." An honest apology.

She waved him off. "Nah, not your fault. I wasn't the one who made the list."

Jigen frowned. "Sorry for not being able to show up for the rest."

"Hey, you're a busy kind of guy in a risky line of work. It's not like you can put it down at any time."

"Point taken, but you know, a dad's gotta take a little responsibility. Especially if the kid doesn't have anyone else. I could have at least sent something on my downtime."

She smiled. "Heh. Thanks… dad."

They both sat for a moment in silence.

"…Still weird." The girl finally said.

"Yeah." Jigen muttered. "Better than 'motherfucker' though."

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"What's that noise?" She asked suddenly.

Jigen's eyes darted around the area. "Huh?"

"Sirens… coming our way." The girl clarified.

"Shit." Jigen swore.

"Feds on your case?" She asked.

He ground out his cigarette on the angel's folded hands. "Interpol, actually."

"Shit." She swore. "Better haul ass then."

"Yeah." He said, even as he ran off to join Lupin in the car. "Nice seeing you."

The girl looked up to the sky, smiling as the sound of a revving engine tearing off into the distance met her ears. "You too, dad." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Later in the hideout, Lupin finally broke the silence of the evening.

"So, Jigen… I didn't know that you had any kids."

Jigen pulled out his gun and started cleaning it. "None of your business."

"She's a real cutie." Lupin continued.

"I'll shoot you if you try anything." The gunman growled, cocking the gun for emphasis. "And you know that I'm not afraid to go back to prison."

"Duly noted."


End file.
